


Like a Field Trip

by shuwashuwishuwa



Category: Love-tune | 7ORDER (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuwashuwishuwa/pseuds/shuwashuwishuwa
Summary: set some time beforeTonight
Kudos: 1





	Like a Field Trip

“Yours is a better idea, maybe?” Hagiya scarfs down the last bit of his sandwich, washing it down quickly with tea. “I ran it with Myuto when you sent me the photos of the club, he said he’d been there before and the ambiance was good.”

“Eh, but I think your help is kind of needed on this one,” Aran says into the phone, tucked between his ear and a shoulder, absent-mindedly scribbling on the edge of his list. He had no idea why Yasui had put him in charge of planning Reo’s party, but it was something to do, and right about now he would welcome any sort of distraction. Summer was almost here, which meant the arrival of the kind of sticky heat that brought about listless wandering.

On the other end of the line, Hagiya replies in a non-committal tone; it’s just right after lunch on a Wednesday, which means he’s still most likely in university. He has to meet up with Morohoshi later—they’re in charge of dinner reservations. “I don’t really go out much, though. I think Sanapi’s a better choice?”

“Really?” Aran asks, his pen nonsensically making squiggles across paper. Sanada doesn’t really fit the image of clubbing, but then again, nobody in their group did.

“Tell you what,” Hagiya hums, glancing at his watch. The next class is in twenty minutes, but he still has to run by the faculty for thesis consultation with his adviser. “Get a list of three or more places and pick a day before this week ends. I’ll rope Moro into checking them out with us. It’ll be like a field trip.”


End file.
